Kimi Dake
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: "Kau Gila! Tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal itu untuk taruhan?" Mahluk kuning di depanku ini terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pelan kearahku. "Hanya Ciuman, masa kau tidak mau melakukannya...?" Aku menggeram marah, melihatnya mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi tanpa beban sedikitpun. Hampir saja aku melayangkan Bogem mentah ini pada wajah rubahnya. "KAU!" Bad Summar


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Kuchiki Mikan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura H/Sasuke U**

Aku menatap manusia di depanku ini dengan heran, orang bodoh macam apa yang mau melakukan taruhan seperti itu. Dia tersenyum ala rubah di depanku, membuatku semakin mengerutkan keningku, tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau Gila! Tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal itu untuk taruhan?"

Mahluk kuning di depanku ini terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pelan kearahku.

"Hanya Ciuman, masa kau tidak mau melakukannya...?"

Aku menggeram marah, melihatnya mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi tanpa beban sedikitpun. Hampir saja aku melayangkan Bogem mentah ini pada wajah rubahnya.

"KAU!"

"Hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Sakura! Lihatlah sangat merah!"

"Ck!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku , Si bodoh ini tengah mempermainkanku, Hobbynya ini tidak pernah hilang, selalu saja usil dan membuat Taruhan-taruhan bodoh yang membuatku menderita pada akhirnya, karena orang yang menurutku bodoh ini selalu menang. Sahabat Bodohku itu selalu menang jika hal itu menyangkut taruhan. Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku selama 11 tahun ini. teman masa kecil yang aneh dan bodoh.

Seperti sekarang ini hampir selama seminggu tidak membuat Taruhan, membuatnya semakin gila. Lihat saja taruhannya kali ini, Siapa yang dapat mencium "Anak Populer" disekolah maka dialah pemenangnya. Dan anak populer yang kumaksudkan adalah pemuda dingin sedingin Es yang menjadi anak seorang donator yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Dan ingat! Aku sekolah di Konoha Senior High School itu karena Beasiswa. Tentu saja bukan karena orangtuaku tidak mampu untuk membiayaiku, tapi karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa, dan pada akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras aku mendapakan Beasiswa.

Ingat! Beasiswa, jadi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke si Es itu jika aku Nekat menciumnya.

"Aku tidak mau ambil Resiko!"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya itu di belakang kepala, dia menatapku dengan Innocent.

"Ah, kau pecundang Sakura-Chan!"

Telak!

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu berhasil menyulut emosiku yang paling dalam, itu kartu mati! aku paling benci jika seseorang mengatakan hal itu padaku, dan Naruto tahu betul tentang itu.

"A-Apa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu mengepalkan tanganku erat, menahan emosi. Sedangkan mahluk kuning itu hanya tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Haruno Sakura seorang pecundang!"

"Ka-Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

Naruto terkekeh dengan pelan lalu, lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Pecundang..."

Aku menggeram dan menarik kerah kemeja yang di pakainya dengan kasar, lalu berteriak di wajahnya.

"BAIKLAH AKU TERIMA TANTANGANMU! DAN JANGAN SEBUT AKU PECUNDANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura apa kau sudah bangun?"

Terhenyak, dengan cepat aku membuka kedua mataku. Ck, rasanya kepalaku pusing, semalaman tidak tidur berefek tidak baik pada tubuhku, lihatlah bahkan lingkaran hitam dimataku dan terlihat sangat jelas, menandakan bahwa aku tidak tidur nyenyak atau lebih spesipiknya lagi aku hanya tidur selama satu jam.

Ck, semua ini karena Naruto, aku terus membayangkan kejadian kemarin bersamanya, si bodoh itu berhasil menjebakku. Dan Sasuke?

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menerima nasib yang selalu buruk itu dengan lapang dada.

"Sakura?"

"Iya Bu..."

"Naruto sudah menunggumu..."

Deg

Dan penyebab segala hal nasib buruk di hidupku ini, tengah menungguku di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau melipat wajahmu seperti itu Sakura?"

Aku menatapnya malas, apa dia pura-pura bodoh?

"Hah..."

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu menyantap Bento yang ada di pangkuanku dengan sedikit malas. Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambutku, sejuk. Atap sekolah memang menjadi pilihan kami untuk sekedar memakan Bento dan beristirahat. Kegiatan yang hampir setiap hari kami lakukan.

"Ah, Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengambil langkah pertama..."

Aku memandangnya malas, langkah pertama?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata? Aku sudah menghubunginya, dan sekarang aku ada janji bersamanya, jadi ada kemungkinan aku bisa mengalahkanmu lagi hahaha"

Aku tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Kau mencuri Start?"

Menemui Sasuke saja belum aku lakukan, dan sekarang dia, bahkan sudah membuat janji Ck...

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku menghela nafsku berat dan menundukkan wajahku lalu menatapnya lesu.

"Aku bahkan belum menemuinya..."

Sekilas dia sedikit terkejut lalu tertawa dengan kencangnya di hadapanku tampak sangat menikmati Ck.

"Hahahahah..."

"Diam Kau! Tenang saja aku akan memulainya hari ini..."

Seketika Naruto menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar kesungguhanku, tenang saja aku pasti bisa menjerat Uchiha dingin itu.

"Baiklah semoga beruntung..."

Entah kenapa ada yang ganjil dari senyumannya kali ini. tapi apa peduliku?

Aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku akan menang dalam taruhannya kali ini.

Yah, Lihat saja nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun~"

Aku menutup telingaku dengan erat mendengar suara para Fans Girl Sasuke itu membuat kepalaku jadi semakin sakit.

Ck. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya jika 'Pengawal' nya saja sebanyak ini. bahkan jika aku nekat sekalipun, aku hanya akan berakhir tewas.

Uchiha itu terlihat berjalan dengan santai, tidak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara yang mengelukan namanya.

Apa dia tidak merasa terganggu?

Atau bahkan dia malah menikmati hal ini?

Ah, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Uchiha dingin itu benar-benar misterius. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah pacaran sepertiku merupakan hal mustahil bisa membuat laki-laki seperti itu jatuh cinta padaku.

"Sakura, bukankah itu Naruto?"

"Eh, Mana?"

Aku mengikuti arah matanya dan poila, Naruto...?

Anak itu...? aku sedikit menghela nafasku ketika Retina mataku menangkap dirinya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, ah lihatlah entah kenapa si Bodoh itu gempang sekali mendapatkan perhatian bahkan respon dari Hyuuga itu, sedangkan aku?

Jangan tanya, sampai sekarang aku bahkan hanya dapat membayangkannya saja...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat, pantas saja dia tidak datang keatas atap tadi. Ternyata ini alasannya...

Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa saat mengetahuinya, aku tahu ini demi taruhan. tapi...

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu kembali menyerangku ketika ekor mataku menatap tangan Uzumaki itu menyentuh, ah tidak. Tapi menggenggam Tangan Gadis Hyuuga di depannya dengan lembut. Membuat Rona yang sangat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih mulus bagai porselen. Ah, Naruto bahkan jarang bersikap lembut seperti itu padaku, padahal aku adalah sahabatnya.

"Forehead? Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak..."

Ciuman ya?

Kurasa Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memenangkan Taruhan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terkekeh dalam hati, ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok Sakura disana. Ah, ini menyenangkan. Membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu membuat kepuasan sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Dia sengaja, yah sangat sengaja.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan menatap kembali Hyuuga itu dengan lembut. Sepertinya dia akan memenangkan taruhan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas seperti ini, rasanya semakin aneh saja. Hari ini Naruto berkencan. Ya, berkencan. Si bodoh itu membuat janji dengan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia bahkan tidak menungguku pulang seperti biasanya.

Ck, entah kenapa dadaku semakin sesak saja, aku merasa di lupakan...

aku merebahkan kepalaku mencari kenyamanan, dengan deru angin yang tidak begitu kencang membuat suasana di atas atap sekolah ini menjadi sejuk pilihan utama bagiku untuk menenangkan pikiran. Perlahan mataku mulai tenggelam menyelami kenyamanan yang dijanjikan oleh alam...

Setidaknya hal ini membuatku sedikit melupakan Naruto...

.

"KREK"

.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah pintu, pintu itu membuka perlahan dan...

Sosok itu membuatku terkejut bukan main, seseorang yang selama ini sedang mengganggu pikiranku, sosok dingin sedingin gunung Es, yang penggemarnya mencapai jutaan orang (?) sosoknya yang dingin itu menatapku datar seolah-olah aku ini hanya angin lalu, setidaknya ini yang kurasakan ketika dengan pelan dia berjalan kearahku lalu duduk dengan nyaman di sampingku.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Membuatku menghela nafas. Ah, bodohnya aku, dia tidak mungkin mau membicarakan suatu topik bersamaku. Aku hanya membisu menatapnya, perlahan pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pelan.

Wajahnya terlihat tenang, membuatku sangat nyaman menatapnya. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan keheningan ini berlanjut, membuatku mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Merebahkan tubuhku dan menatap awan di atas langit dengan sendu.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan si payah itu?

Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku, terlelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-Chan!"

.

.

"Sakura-Chan...?"

"E-eh?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku terkejut. Sedangkan Pemuda kuning ini hanya menatapku dengan heran...

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, Sasuke?

Pemuda itu...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Lagi, aku mengerjapkan mataku namun aku menambahkan pelengkap dengan memelototi si kuning ini dengan tajam.

"Kau Melamun Lagi!"

Dia menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan memasang wajah Innocentnya dengan indah, Ck.

"Kau Tahu Sakura...?"

"Hmm...?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, membuatnya terpaksa sedikit melebarkan kakinya ketika berjalan. Senyuman Rubah di wajahnya tidak juga hilang, namun sedikit berbeda...

Kenapa Dia?

"Sepertinya... Aku menyukainya..."

.

DEG

.

Refleks aku menghentikan langkahku, entah kenapa Dadaku terasa sangat sesak...

Menyukai...?

.

Gadis itu...?

.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir menatapnya.

"Dia...?"

"Ya... Aku sangat menyukainya Sakura-Chan. Ah Tidak! Tapi Aku mencintainya..."

Kami-Sama...

Ini terlalu sesak, rasanya lebih baik jika aku menghilang saja dari sini...

"Ah? Apa dia begitu Spesial?"

Aku memaksakan senyumku melihatnya... dia terlihat sangat Senang...

Sahabatku...?

Harusnya aku senang melihatnya seperti ini, tapi...?

Ck... Perasaan Bodoh apa Ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit, aku rela melakukan apapun agar tidak merasa sakit seperti ini...

Sangat sakit...

Aku mencengkram Buku yang ada di tanganku dengan erat, mungkin hal ini dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit didadaku, tapi percuma...

"Tentu Saja! Dia sangat Spesial! Dan aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku setelah memastikan sesuatu..."

Dia tersenyum dengan cerah, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam Saku, dan berjalan mendahuluiku yang sejak tadi terdiam...

Air mataku hampir saja menetes, jika tidak segera aku usap dengan kasar...

Bodoh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku...

Diatas atap yang sekarang menjadi tempat yang sering sekali aku kunjungi...

Semilir angin dengan lembut mengeringkan jejak air mata dipipiku...

Lagi, aku mengusapnya dengan Kasar... tapi, air mata itu tetap mengalir dengan sendirinya...

Tanpa bisa aku tahan...

Ck, aku baru saja akan mengusapnya sebelum tangan lain melakukannya untukku...

Dengan lembut...

"Sa-suke...?"

Dia melepaskan tangannya perlahan, tidak ada Ekspresi. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa...

Dia duduk disampingku dan merebahkan tubuhnya...

Hening...

"Bodoh..."

.

.

.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku...

"Apa Maksudmu Uchiha-San...?"

Aku memandangnya dengan tajam... Uchiha ini, apa maksudnya?

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya...

Hal ini membuatku sedikit kesal, karena aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimatanya...

Sangat menyedihkan...

"Kau... Bodoh..."

Selesai...

Aku tidak bisa lagi memberi toleransi, aku marah...

Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya... Air mataku semakin deras mengalir...

"Ck, IYA! AKU MEMANG BODOH! SANGAT BODOH, AKU SARANKAN UNTUK JANGAN MENDEKATI ORANG BODOH SEPERTIKU!"

Aku menumpahkan segalanya menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu tampa buang waktu aku berlari dengan cepat...

Meninggalkan Uchiha Bodoh yang hanya memperburuk suasana hatiku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin...

Aku memang Bodoh...

Aku mengusap mataku dengan Kasar, Bodoh! Berhentilah mengalir seperti ini...

BODOH!

.

DEG

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku seketika, Aku merasa jiwaku seakan diambil dengan paksa...

Rasanya sakit sekali...

Siluet dua orang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dihadapanku itu terlihat sangat jelas dimataku...

Saling memagut dengan lembut, dan saling menikmati akan hal yang dilakukannya...

Tergambar dengan jelas di wajah mereka...

Seketika kakiku gemetar... aku tidak mampu menopang tubuhku lebih lama lagi...

Si Bodoh itu...

Tanpa sadar, Aku menundukkan wajahku...

Sesak sekali rasanya...

Tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menyadari keberadaanku, terutama Naruto...

"Sa-Sakura-Chan...?"

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat, tubuhku terasa melayang... aku tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi selain tubuh pemuda yang mendekapku dengan erat...

Dia mencengkram leher dan pinggangku...

Menarikku kedalam lumatan Bibirnya...

Kasar, dia melumat bibirku seakan ingin memakannya... Namun yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memejamkan mataku...

Membalasnya...

Aku tidak peduli...

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, entah kenapa ini membuatku merasa lebih baik...

Membuatku semakin bersemangat membalas Ciumannya...

.

.

.

Sasuke...

.

.

Uchiha Ini...?

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Mitsumura Tatsuya's Wife: **Hmm... O.o #plak

Maafkan daku yang sudah membuat Fanfic Di Fandom Naruto ini bertambah... (?) .

Hahaha #Bengong sendiri liat Fic diatas...

Maaf Minna Jika Feelnya kurag kerasa... =="

Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin,... Namun apadaya, Kucing emang makannya Tikus (Abaikan) Jadilah seperti ini... Haha #Stres

Jadi Saya mohon maaf jika masih (Banyak) terdapat kekurangan disana sini hehe #garuk2 Tembok O.o

Pairnya juga seperti Biasa SasuSakuNaru Heu... +.+

Entah kenapa saya lagi seneng-senengnya bikin cerita tentang mereka... #Gk da yang nanya

Oke Baiklah! Sebelum Curcolan saya berlanjut Kearah Tokyo Town Di jepang (?)

Seperti biasanya saya meminta Saran, masukan, dan bimbingannya Minna... dan hal itu dapat dituangkan kedalam sebuah bentuk **REVIEW XD #PLAK**

**ありがとう ございます みんな。。。ＸＤ**


End file.
